Miss understanding
by POMfan
Summary: This is what Marlene did the day when Miss understanding came. SKILENE!


**This is what Marlene did in the episode Miss understanding.**

**Enjoy !**

**The grammar is maybe a little bad because I'm Dutch **

**I don't own the penguins of Madagascar, DreamWorks and Nickelodeon own it.. I wish I owned it xD**

There I was , swimming in the water and doing tricks to the people in the zoo.

It was kind of what I do when they are here.

Then I was sitting on my rock looking at the penguin habitat.

They were doing a cute penguin routine.

"Those guys!" I said to myself looking to them.

I saw how the children were yelling and then Alice began to talk.

"The penguin is nave of to Antarctica .. " She said to the group"

"Oh ! Do you know a group of penguins is called a rookery! " A little boy said to Alice.

"It's a bird but it doesn't fly.." Alice said very annoyed.

"Hey! Hey! Do you know a penguin can swim 15 miles in an our!" He said again

"Keep an eye on Johnny smart glasses!" I heard Skipper say to Rico "The boy knows to much!"

Those guys really need to relax.

Then I saw rico whit an baseball stick in his hands and he wants to hit the kid.

"Rico!" I said to myself and looked what Skipper would say to him.

"Not yet !" Skipper said and I rolled my eyes. " I want to know where he gets his info!"

"Did you know that only way to tell boy penguins from girl penguins is an DNA test! huh! "

He said to Alice.

"Never mind boys the kid is obviously a weak nut! Pff like we need some DNA test to tell us where 100% Antarctic matios! " Skipper said giving Rico an high five.

You guys are 100% Antarctic matios Skipper, I thought.

"Listen kid, all I know is we've got 3 males and an female, the birds know which is which!"

Alice said to the little boy.

What! That can't be right!

"A girl? But who of them is an girl" I ask myself.

The zoo closed and I walked in my habitat, thinking about what Alice said.

"Maybe its Private, he likes lunacorns.. " I said to myself. "Ugh this is so stressing, I need some coffee " I walked to my coffee machine and take a cup and drinks out of it.

Then someone walked in.

I turned around and saw Skipper whit a pink bow on his head.

"What's whit the bow?" I ask him whit a laugh.  
"Sister get ready, I need to tell you something great!" He said to me " Sit down."

I walked to my bench and sits on it.

"Go ahead, I'm listening! " I said to him putting my cup next to me.

"Marlene.. I am a girl!" He said to me and I looked at him whit wide eyes.

"So I think we start whit the basic princess theory, then on to the fine art of eyelash batik! "

Skipper said to me.

"I'm sorry, you're a girl?!" I said to him whit wide eyes.

"Open your mind sister, I'm here for help!" Skipper said to me doing something.

"At being a girl, which I guess you are.. " I said to him very confused.

"exactly!" He said showing his coconut bra "And I need you to teach me all the girly stuff, you know like make overs and poodle skirts "

"Wait, wow ho ha that's your idea of girl stuff" I said to him..

"What, its more about lip-gloss days big problemo sister I got no lips! " he said to me..

"Skipper if you're a girl then girl stuff is whatever you like doing" I explained to him.

"If you're in the commando thing being a girl doesn't chance that! "

"Off course not, it just mean I'm not good at it!" He said to me..

Is he insulting me and all the other girls for stupid!

"Now pass me some (I don't know what he says) Doll face, I got an hanker so means in curtains**((IM SORRY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE SAIS HERE )) **"

"Ugh!" I really want to hit them but then I heard an explosion.

"Um, shouldn't you look into that?" I said to him.

"Lands sakes now, that's sounds dangerous!" Skipper said whit an girly voice.

"What if we stay here and gossip about boys?"

Okay now you cross the line!

I pick him on his pink pretty bow and drags him out.

"Hey, that's no way to treat a lady!" He said to me.

Then we came at the lemur habitat.

We saw the lemurs and some electric cable's attacking them.

"Save the king, the others are optional.." King Julian said to us.

"Oh sparkly! AHH!" Mort said and then get hit whit an electro shock!

"Their life election wire's, five tones volts of sheer marcel danger!" Skipper said to me .

"Just hang on your majesty! " Maurice said climbing the walls but then a cable was in front of them.

"Now how is that even possible?" He said falling down whit Julian.

"Those lemurs are in trouble, and there is no one else to save them." I said to Skipper.

"So what are you going to do about it girlfriend?"

Then he looked at the lemurs. "I, I should but.. girl.. cant! " Skipper said.

"It's all right ladies" we heard a guy say and we turn around and saw the other penguins.

"We've got this one.." Kowalski said to us.

"Well If the boys all already taking care of it.. come on sister let's make pink lemonade there will be thirsty after their rescue! " Skipper said to me and I looked angry at him.

"But wait, what if Marlene's angry face Is right.. this lemurs needs an organized rescue team.. And the team needs an skipper " He said. "Maybe.. just maybe"

"Ah!" Private screamed and now the guys were trapped too.

"Don't worry girls, aah, everything is still under control aah!" Kowalski said.

"Friends.. trouble.. danger.. growing.. commando mojo… returning.. " Skipper said.

This was my chance to show those guys!

"My butt , fried! AHH!" Maurice said angry.

"Come on Skipper you can still do this!" I said to him "It's time to show those guys where girls are really made of!"

That let him think..

"Pretty pink bow!" He said and then jumps to the guys and began rope dancing.

Wow , he is .. good!.

"There's something different about that one" Julian said.

Then he was finished whit his dancing.

"Wow , that , that was…" Skipper began.

Then I jumped to him and finished his line.

"One Hundred % girl awesome!Whoow ! " I screamed.

"You know what.. It really was! High-five sister! " And he gave me an high-five.

"Uh Skipper, We don't quit know how to say this but well, even as an female your still the mutachios manly man I knew" Kowalski said to him.

"Yep," Rico said after Kowalski

"I'm be honoured to take orders from a girl" Cute and sweet Private said.

"The honour is all mine boys" Skipper said and then Julian jumped to him.

"Okay, very touching but not of this fixes my smoothie maker. " He said. Trying to put the thing on. "WHY ARE YOU SO POWERLESS"

"Powerless ha… something must have overloaded the secret" Kowalski said.

"But what could have drawn so much electricity that.. Of course!" Then he walked to the penguin habitat and we followed him.

Then he opens something of an machine..

"A blown fuse" Kowalski said "well let's just swamp that out and then.. "

"Aha , just as I suspected! " He said again "The DNA analyser was the power bug.. AH! I knew I shouldn't have including the optional beak shiner! "

Then Rico tries it out "Oh lala," He said after.

"Skippah look" Private said to Skipper.

"The female mines was really an unfinished male plus " Kowalski said.

No.. this can't be true.. all the girl power for nothing!

"Oh finely mayhem! " Skipper said slapping whit his pink bow. "I'm a real boy after all."

"Yeah!" The penguin boys said to Skipper hugging him.

What… this is just.. dam it..

"All right, All right.. thank you I think we all learned a valuable lesion today.. boy girl.. all that really matters is " I looked at him "How well use a pink bow in a crises situation."

"Oh wait, I don't think that was really the lesson I …" Then he hit me in the face whit his stupid pink bow.

"But how could Alice be so wrong about there being a girl penguin.." Kowalski said.

Then I and Skipper looked at each other.

"Aah she is an mammal.." Then he put his arm around me and pulls me closer to his body..

Are we hugging.. man I feel so.. so great next to him.

" Everyone knows they all morrans " Skipper said..

Wait.. oh no he didn't! I push him away and I want to hit him where it hurts.

"WHAT!" I said but then Private came and stop me.

"We work on that one tomorrow.." He said.

"Say that again if you dare, I'm going to kill you! " I said trying to put him away.

"Hey where is that hugging Marlene?" Skipper said to me.

"All right, let me hug you and then kill you!" I said.

"Marlene please calm down.. " Kowalski said..

"NO.. I DON'T CALM DOWN BECOUSE OF THAT PENGUINS JUST SAID…." I shouted

"Marlene.. " Skipper said.

"WHAT" I turned around and he looked at me.

"You calm down now or I will let you calm down." Skipper said.

"IF YOU SAY THAT NOT ALL MAMMELS MORRANS ARE! LIKE ME AND…" I said but then he takes my arms and puts me to him and he puts his beck to my lips.

What.. what .. is he.. are we… wow.. I thought.

Kowalski , Rico and Private where looking at us and Kowalski covered Private's eyes.

Then he pulls away and looks at me.

"You're not an morran.. now go home" Skipper said to me.

"Yeah.. sure.. goodnight!" I said and I walked out.. very confused.

But I knew one thing.. this thing between us.. stays classified!

**Skilene or not?**

**This is the end**

**BYE,**

**XOXO, **

**POMFan**


End file.
